


The Other Side

by Taurnil, witchesdelite



Series: The Disturbing Adventures of "Baby" Kíli! [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Always A Bed-Wetter Kíli, Bed-Wetting, Bondage, Corporal Punishment, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Durin Family Feels, Durin Feels, Innocence, Jealous Fíli, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Paddling, Protective Thorin, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Spanking, Wetting, nappies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kíli is punished a little too harshly, Thorin decides it's time to step in. </p><p>(We both suck at summaries. Read the tags, you know you'll like this XD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic contains nappies... blah blah blah.... Don't read if you don't like... blah blah blah... Read the tags... blah blah blah...

 

“Tell me what happened little brother?” Fíli said, standing above Kíli, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Ori… took a shine to me,” Kíli said nervously.

Fíli growled and pounced on his brother, shoving him down onto the bed, the younger screaming and squirming underneath him

“Well then that boy is going to get it when I find him!” Fíli yelled. “For now you can just stay chained to my bed.” He clicked shackles around Kíli’s wrists, securing him to the bedposts.

“No!” Kíli squealed in protest.  “You can’t do that brother! You can’t keep me chained here like an animal! I didn't want him to touch me."

“Rest assured he will be getting just as harsh of a caning as you are going to get; but I cannot let you prance around these halls acting like a tart! So you will stay here so I know where you are at all times.”

“You cannot do that!” Kíli cried. He tried to move but found the chains were too short for him to move his arms even a little. “Let me out Fíli, free me please!”

“No I don't think I will! Not until I think you've had enough time to think about what you've done.”

“I know I was bad Fíli, I will do anything you want to show you how sorry I am but please release me from these bonds.”

“You'll get your chance to beg for your freedom when I get back.” Fíli turned around and left his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Kíli thrashed on the bed feeling tears run down his cheeks. But it was useless. He was alone. It was several long hours before he heard the door open again.

"Fí…Fíli," he sobs trying to look up but finding himself unable. “Is It you?”

Heavy boots walked through the door as Kíli wept in fear.

"Sister-son...?"

"Thorin!" He sobbed wishing he could cover himself up, terribly embarrassed by his closest uncle seeing him in such a state.

"What's the matter little one?" Thorin asked wiping away tears.

“Fíli he… he left me. He has been gone hours,” he sobbed shaking with cold, his clothes soaked in his piss.

Thorin tutted. "Poor baby!" He whispered, leaning down to kiss Kíli's forehead. "Fíli knows you need your nappy before you go to bed. Look at you poor darling." He pulled the wet sheet out from under Kíli and folded it away.

“Uncle please take off the chains- please," he begged wiggling again flushing red with embarrassment. “Let me out!”

"Well baby," Thorin says sitting down besides his wriggling nephew, removing his cold wet clothes. "Why don't you tell me why Fíli has left you here all alone for so long?"

Kíli hesitated. "Because.... Because another touched me, I didn't want him too Uncle I promise,” He sobbed feeling fresh tears run down his cheeks.

"Oh my sweet little baby!" Thorin quickly pulled at the chains but found that they were locked. "My baby!" Thorin pulled what he could of Kíli into his arms and rocked him. "I... I cannot release the chains my sweet. Do you know where your brother keeps the keys?"

Kíli shook his head. "He has got them with him. My arms hurt!" He tried to fight himself free again but found it useless and continued to sob.

Thorin rubbed Kíli's arms, trying to encourage the blood flow. "I'm sorry my baby. I promise I'll go and find him."

Kíli nodded. “Can you cover me first please uncle?" he asked softly shivering.

"Of course I will my darling." Thorin pulled out a large thick quilt. "Would you like a nappy, baby? Or something to drink?"

Kíli nodded. “Can I have a drink please?" he asked sweetly,  sniffling softly.

Thorin pulled the cover over Kíli, tucking him in. "Of course sweetling, what would you like?" He leaned in to kiss the tears out of his eyes.

"Water please." He could feel himself calm at the promise of being set free and found himself soothed at Thorin's kind words.

Thorin filled a glass of water from the jug beside the bed and tilted it into his nephew’s mouth, helping him drink. "It'll be alright baby I promise you. I'll find your brother and rest assured I'll give him a damn good seeing to! He cannot leave his poor baby brother imprisoned on his bed like this."

Kíli sniffled and nodded, gulping the water down in one mouthful. “Thank you Uncle please don't be long."  He closed his eyes, deciding to sleep until his return.

Thorin kissed Kíli softly on the forehead before turning away and locking the door behind him. He stormed down the corridor furious at his nephew.

***

Fíli turned to see his uncle thundering down the corridor with loud steps.  He instantly knew he was in trouble and began to back away finding himself colliding with a wall.

"Nephew!" Thorin growled in a sinister voice. "What in Aule's good name do you think you are playing at?"

Fíli gulped, instantly knowing that his uncle had found Kíli. He decided to play dumb. “I have no idea what you are talking about dear uncle," he replied innocently.

"Oh really Fíli?" Thorin raised an eyebrow, slowly stepping towards the cowering boy. "Then would you like to explain why your little brother is chained to your bed, sweating and crying, his arms going white and his sheets soaked in his own water?"

Fíli swallowed again, beginning to regret his decision to tie his brother up. “He let someone else touch him, that was his punishment,” he said in a squeak looking at the floor.

"Does that give you the right to control him and own him?" Thorin roared. "And Kíli claims that he did not want to be touched? Are you punishing your brother for an experience that was unwelcome and potentially scarring?"

Fíli bit his lip. "He lies, he wanted to be touched. He is tied to the bed where I know where he is," he said bravely.

"With no water? And where anyone could touch him or do whatever they wanted to if someone were to break in?"

Fíli began to regret his actions and hung his head low. “I am sorry uncle".

"Not as sorry as you are going to be!" Thorin lunges in and grabs Fíli by his shirt. "You think that since you are bigger and stronger than your brother you can do whatever you like to him? Well by that logic, since I am bigger and stronger than you I can do whatever I like with you! Hmm?"

 Fíli gulped as his uncle moved his hands into his hair and squeezes tight, his eyes began to water and he began to sob softly.

“Aw, are you crying now nephew? Are you scared? Like your little brother left scared and alone in your bedroom!"

"Have mercy uncle I’m sorry," he sobbed, trying to free himself. "I won’t do it again." Despite his worry there was still a mixture of excitement in there as well and  he was surprised to feel his cock twitch. Thorin felt the twitch against his leg and grabbed his nephew’s crotch harshly.

"Not as sorry as you are going to be little boy!"

Fíli gasped at the pressure to his shaft. "Wh… what are you going to do to me?" he asked nervously.

Thorin just smirked and grabbed Fíli by his hair, pulling him down the corridor. "Come along boy!"

Fíli tried to keep pace with his uncle to ease his pain a little but found his eyes watering with every tug. Thorin pulled Fíli by his hair through the various corridors, other dwarves turning and given them curious looks.

"Uncle where are we going?" he asked, flushing red with embarrassment and arousal as his uncle paraded him through the castle like a naughty child.

"You are going to free your brother," Thorin explained as he dragged. "And you are going to apologise and be punished for what you have done."

Fíli wanted to argue that his brother deserved what he got but forced himself to remain silent. "Yes uncle."

Thorin stopped outside Fíli's bedroom door, finally releasing his hair. He glared down at his eldest nephew. "Do you have the key?" Thorin spat.

Fíli nodded pulling a key from his coat pocket. "I wasn't going to leave him there much longer honestly."

"Oh really?" Thorin rolled his eyes, not believing Fíli in the slightest. He takes Fíli by the hand and dragged him inside the bedroom.

Kíli looked up as he saw his uncle and brother return feeling relief rush over him. "Please let me free!" He begs.

Thorin pointed to a corner. "Go stand over there!" He ordered to Fíli before running over to Kíli to unlock the chains. "Are you alright Baby?"

Fíli looks back at his brother before doing as he was told, glaring at them both.

 "I am fine," Kíli replied, placing a kiss on his uncle’s nose.

Thorin pulled Kíli into his arms, rocking him back and forth. "My darling Kíli, my darling sweet Kíli!"

Kíli snuggled into the embrace cuddling up to his uncle and sending death glares at his brother. "My wrists hurt," he cried looking at them and seeing the blood running down his arm.

Thorin brought the wrists up to his mouth and kissed them softly. "Oh darling!" He cried again, cradling Kíli into his arms and lifting him out of the bed. "Face the wall boy!" He snapped at Fíli who was still glaring at his brother. Thorin lowered Kíli down into a chair besides the empty fireplace, fetching a basin of water to wash and dress the wounds. "Are you alright little one? Is there much pain?"

Kíli shook his head forcing himself to smile " I.... I am tired,” he yawns placing a kiss on his uncle’s beard. “Can I go to sleep now?” He asked wrapping his arms his uncle’s shoulders already feeling his eyes flicker.

Thorin pulled Kíli into his lap, stroking his hair and rocking him back and forth. "In a moment Sweetling," He said before kissing him lightly. "Don't you want to help punish your brother? He was a very, very naughty boy!"

Kíli suddenly felt his eyes widen with excitement and nods. "Yes I forgot about that," he said giving a little giggle.

"And how do you think you shall be punished little one?" Thorin asked with a grin, nuzzling his nose against Kíli's.

"He should be our bitch," he replied smiling. "And do whatever we want him to do!" He bounced with excitement at the roles being changed for once.

Fíli glared at the wall. "That is not fair," he moaned.

"You heard your brother!" Thorin said sternly. "Turn around, strip and bend over the bed."

Fíli opened his mouth to argue but knew that it would do no good and stripped himself of his clothes, glaring at his baby brother the whole time making Kíli wiggle uncomfortably. He threw his trousers on the floor then bent over the bed. "This is unfair," he mutters.

Thorin noticed Kíli's discomfort and ran a soothing hand down his back. "It's alright Sweetling. He won't hurt you now. Not ever again." Thorin put Kíli down onto the chair and reached into his coat before pulling out a hard, wooden paddle. "Remember this Fíli..." He said with a wicked glint in his eye, slamming the wood down onto the palm of his hand.

Fíli's eyes widened at the sight of the paddle and moved himself further away from his uncle. "No... no Thorin you can't I am sorry I will never do it again,” He promised.

"I think you'll find that I won't be doing anything dear nephew." Thorin snapped the paddle against his hand once more before holding it out to the younger. "Kíli?"

Kíli beamed up taking the paddle from his uncle and walking over to his brother, running the wood along his bare ass enjoying the way he flinched. He brought it down on his blonde haired brother’s bottom enjoying the swish of the wood and his brothers yelp of surprise.

Thorin sat down in the armchair, lacing his fingers together and crossing his legs. "Give him however much you feel he deserves Kíli. However much you think he can take."

Fíli cried as his brother laid down swat after swat on his backside. "Please Kíli I am sorry! That's enough, I am sorry!" he began to sob and bit his lip. " Uncle I am sorry".

"Aw isn't it so much easier to beg for mercy when your captor is with you, hum?" Thorin asked mockingly. "Again Kíli. As hard as you can this time."

"Yes Uncle," Kíli said smiling with glee and brought the wood down swinging with all the force he could muster.

Fíli wailed, flying towards the bed with force, tears running down his face soaking the bed sheet. “I... I am sorry.”

"Do you think he has had enough yet darling?" Thorin asked, laughing at Kíli's cheeky smile.

Kíli nodded admiring the purple bruising on his brother’s bottom and brought his hand down causing the older to hiss out in pain.

"Very well then," He says standing up, taking the paddle from his nephew. "On the floor now Fíli. Hands and knees. You will beg for your brother's forgiveness like a dog!"

Fíli did as he was commanded and looked up at his brother with wet eyes. He brought his tongue out and kissed his brothers foot. "I’m sorry Kee".

Thorin reached down and scratched Fíli’s hair. "You will treat your brother with respect Fíli. You shall treat him how you want to be treated. You make sure that whatever games you play with him are safe and that Kíli feels safe. If not there will be a lot more to pay. Do you understand?"

Fíli nodded, feeling very ashamed of himself. "Yes uncle," He said softly rubbing his head against his uncle’s leg. "I am so sorry".

"Do you forgive him Kíli?" He asked the younger.

Kíli looked down at his brother and nodded. He had always been overly forgiving with his brother and could not stay mad at him for too long. "I do".

"Very well then my darling," Thorin said bowing. "You are forgiven for now Fíli." Thorin swept Kíli up into his arms once more and tucked him back into bed. "Do you need anything darling? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Any other pain?"

Kíli shook his head and pulled Thorin down on the bed in a hug. "I just want to cuddle," he replied softly wrapping his legs around his waist before looking at his brother. “Come snuggle with us brother."

Thorin nodded, pulling up the cover for Fíli to climb in besides them. He cuddled Kíli tightly to his chest, humming his favourite lullaby under his breath.

Kíli sighed happily placing his head on Thorin’s chest and grasping his brother's hand in his.

"He'll always be my baby Fíli," Thorin said quietly so as not to wake the finally sleeping boy. "I hope you realise what a precious gift he is, boy."

Fíli nodded in understanding. "I know, I overstepped the mark I am sorry," he said once again before realising something. "He hasn't got his nappy on," he said softly running his fingers through his brother’s hair.

Thorin sighed, having just gotten comfortable and pulled himself out of bed. "So then," Thorin said as he carefully slipped the nappy underneath the youngest, careful not to wake him. "Do you want to explain to me what lead you to this evenings events?"

Fíli looked up as his uncle. "Ori touched him," he said in a whisper as not to wake his sleeping brother. “I just got angry at the thought of someone else touching him apart from us.”

"I see," Thorin whispered blankly, securing the material around Kíli before pulling the covers back over them. "Kíli says that he did not want Ori to touch him. Were you not concerned for your brother's safety?"

Fíli shook his head, looking very ashamed with himself. "I thought he was lying," he admitted nervously not wanting to anger his uncle further. "I know different now".

"Your brother is a lot of things Fíli," Thorin said, running a rough hand down Kíli's cheek. "Reckless, silly and a little dim- but he's not a liar. Especially not to you. He loves you."

Fíli nodded in agreement. "I know, he would not lie." He looked at his brother’s smiling face and placed a kiss to his cheek. "I was being a silly, jealous fool".

Thorin hummed in agreement, looking genuinely sympathetic. "Jealousy and possession runs in our family my Love. It's only after we feel its effects that we realise the damage it has done."

"The thought of someone else touching him enrages me," he said, looking his uncle in the eyes. "He is our baby and ours only, no one else has the right to go near him," he growls feeling his anger rise at the thought of someone going near his precious baby.

"I know baby, I know," Thorin said, leaning across Kíli to kiss Fíli lightly in an attempt to calm him down. "He is yours. Ours." Thorin smiled as Kíli made a little cooing noise as he slept. "How about tomorrow we go and find Ori? Have a little word with him."

Fíli feels himself calm down and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes we shall tell who to whom Kíli belongs to and what happens to people that touch our things!”

Thorin cackled almost evilly. "Excellent idea my love. But for now sleep. You need your rest, and so does your brother." He snugged closer to his boys, wrapping his arms around them both. "I love you Fíli. I love you both very, very much."

**Author's Note:**

> Thorin- Taurnil  
> Kíli- Witchesdelite
> 
> Fíli- Taurnil in scenes without Thorin and Witchesdelite in scenes without Kíli. (Also Witches in the punishment bit.)


End file.
